


Forever

by gmoghe



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmoghe/pseuds/gmoghe
Summary: Rachel knows that Kurt was much happier with Blaine than Adam. She knows they belong together. she has an idea that will remind Kurt that Blaine is the only one for him. Eventual klaine.
Relationships: Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry & Kurt Hummel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Rachel knows Kurt a bit too well. So, when she asks suddenly, "Are you happy with Adam, Kurt?"

"Yeah. Why are you asking?"

"No reason."

She knows that's not the truth.

...........................................................................................................

Just as she was about to ask further into that topic, Adam and Santana came back with their food. They sat at the dining table and fell into an easy conversation.

Rachel knows that he was much happier with Blaine. But on top of that, he was himself with Blaine. Kurt didn't let his walls down completely around Adam.

He was meant to be with Blaine and Blaine only. So, she had an idea, not a particularly great one but one that might work.

..........................................................................................................

Kurt wasn't going to admit to anyone but he missed Blaine.... a lot. Adam was great but he wasn't ............ well Blaine. Blaine had walked through his walls as if they weren't there. He still doesn't know how he did that. Blaine just got him.... His thoughts were interrupted by Adam, his BOYFRIEND asked him if he wanted egg rolls. Kurt refused.

......................................................................................................

What he hadn't noticed was that Rachel was looking at him the entire time. She knew he was thinking of Blaine.

Time to put the plan into action.

A/N PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	2. chapter 2

After they finished their food, Rachel said in her sweetest voice, "Let's play a game, you guys."

"Alright." Santana said. "But what do you want to play?".

"How about monopoly?" Kurt suggested. Adam nodded.

"Lady Hummel, that's like the most boring game ever."

"No, let's play truth or dare." Rachel said.

"Nice choice, hobbit. Didn't think you would suggest such a game." Santana said.

They all sat down on the floor with an empty ginger ale bottle. Rachel spun the bottle and it landed on Santana.

"Alright. Truth or Dare?" Rachel asked.

Santana being Satan, sorry Santana chose dare.

"Kiss Adam." Rachel said.

"Ok."

Before Adam could even react, Santana pulled him by the collar and kissed him. They sat down after a couple of seconds, Adam looking quite flustered.

"I'm pretty sure you were supposed to ask before kissing me." Adam said.

"Didn't hear you complaining." Santana replied.

"Ok! Let's continue." Rachel said before Adam could retaliate.

'Huh,' Kurt thought, "I didn't get at all jealous when Santana kissed him. I nearly died of jealousy when this happened to Blaine. OH MY GOD! Stop thinking about your ex. Shut up stupid Kurt brain!'

She spun the bottle again and it landed on Kurt.

A/N Wanted to leave a little cliff hanger. How was it? PLeeeeaseeee review!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Wanted to leave a little cliff hanger. How was it? PLeeeeaseeee review!


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thank you to everyone who's reading this!

She spun the bottle again and it landed on Kurt.

"OK Kurt, truth or dare?" she asked, her eyes gleaming with mischief. 'This could go very well or.......... Awfully bad.' She thought.

"Ummmm.........dare." He replied.

"Bold choice, Hummel." Santana said. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh! I've got one." Rachel exclaimed. "It's extremely easy. You won't have to do anything." She acted as if the idea had just hit her and as if it wasn't her idea at all.

"Ok. What is it?" Kurt asked.

"Tell us about your first kiss."

"Way to be lame, Berry." Santana said.

"How is that a dare?" Kurt asked, internally freaking out. 'O, My God!! What is wrong with her?! I already can't get Blaine out of my head and now she wants me to talk about my first kiss......in front of my Boyfriend! Ok. OK. Calm down, Kurt. Think of a way to get out of this.'

.....................................................................................................................................................

"Guys, I don't think Adam will appreciate me talking about my first kiss......... And you know it will be very long because I've had 3 first kisses." Kurt said. Adam nodded.

"Wait! What do you mean by 3 first kisses?!" Adam asked.

"Well, Kurt's had quite the love life......." Rachel added.

"Seriously Rachel?!! What have I done that you have to torture me like this?!" Kurt said.

"This just got interesting....... First I was going to deny this dare but now I want to hear it." Adam said.

Kurt stared helplessly. 'This is worse than the time I had to sing backup while Blaine serenaded another guy.' Kurt thought 'OMG! I need to stop thinking about him...'

...................................................................................................................................

"Guys, I really don't want to..." Kurt insisted.

"C'mon! a dare's a dare." Santana said.

"You have to!! It's a dare!" Rachel added.

"Tell us, Kurt!" Adam said.

"Kurt, if you don't tell us then I just might have to tell Adam about the single ladies dance......." Rachel said smirking.

"What about the single ladies dance?" Adam asked.

"OK! OK! FINE! I'll tell!" Kurt said hurriedly, turning red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N What do you think????? Please review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I’m alive!!! Sorry for updating this late. I just noticed that I haven’t been putting the disclaimers……...
> 
> DISCLAIMER- I do not own glee. *sigh*

“OK! OK! FINE! I’ll tell!” Kurt said hurriedly, turning red. “YAY!!!” Rachel exclaimed.

“So, my first kiss was with a girl…….” Kurt started. “But didn’t you tell me that you knew from a young age that you were gay?” Adam asked. “Will you let me finish?” Kurt said.

“Yes, I knew since a long time that I was gay but I went through a butch phase because my dad was spending a lot of time with my stepbrother and not with me so I got jealous. But that only lasted for a week. For that week I pretended to act straight and got a girlfriend and sang Mellencamp songs…. Okay?” Kurt finished.

Adam was on the verge of laughing but then Kurt set out his best bitch glare to him.

“Ok, continue.” Rachel said.

...............................................................................................................................

“Then came my second kiss that was my first boy kiss.” Kurt hesitated before continuing, “There was this guy, Karofsky. He was the school bully and was a closeted gay. He and his friends made my life a living hell. They pushed me into lockers, threw into dumpsters and slushied me nearly every day. It was terrible. Then a few weeks later I was sent to spy on the Warblers, they were an all-male group and our competition. I met Blaine there. I was found out almost immediately, but they didn’t do anything. They could tell I was already miserable. I still can’t believe I did this, but I asked them whether they were all gay! Only Blaine was. I told him about what was happening in my school. He told me to fight back. The next day when Karofsky pushed me into a locker again, I shouted at him. He went away but I followed him into the locker room. I started to shout again but he kissed me.” By this time Kurt was slightly crying.

Rachel and Santana were quiet. Rachel was beginning to think this was a bad idea.

“you are so brave Kurt,” Adam said. “If you don’t feel comfortable talking about it then we can stop.”

“No. It kinda feels good letting it all out.” Kurt replied.

“Ok, go on.” Adam said

Kurt took a deep breath before starting again. “Then the bullying had gotten so bad that I had to shift schools. I transferred to Dalton Academy, where the warblers were there. Blaine and I had become good friends after I was sent to spy on them. We used to meet each other every day and I had a huge crush on him.” He blushed at that. “but he was blinder than a bat. He did a lot of stupid things before kissing me.”

“Like...?” Rachel prompted.

“like serenading another guy in front of me while I sang back up for him and kissing none other than Rachel Berry.” He pointed at her. She made a face.

“He sounds stupid.” Adam said. Kurt couldn’t help but get a little angry at that sentence.

“If you think he’s stupid right now, wait till you hear how he came to his senses.” Santana added. Kurt didn’t like that sentence either.

“he finally came to his senses when I sang about my dead bird.” Adam chuckled at that. “then later he came to me and gave this really long and sweet speech and kissed me. That was the first kiss that mattered and the only one I care about.” Kurt gave a dreamy little sigh. His eyes were sparkling as he relived those days.

Rachel smirked.

Then suddenly out of the blue, it hit him. He wasn’t over Blaine. His Blaine. His cute, sweet, geltastic Blaine. His hobbit.

Kurt was silent during this whole time he was having an epiphany. The others were just staring at. And Rachel was thinking that this was a good plan after all.

………………………………………………………………………….

“Uhhhhh……. Kurt are you ok?” Adam asked finally.

“I’m sorry Adam. You’re amazing and perfect but not for me. I belong with that stupid little hobbit.” Kurt said. Adam chuckled. “I’m sorry. I really am. I’m sorry if I’ve led you on.” He said.

“It's okay. I kind of had a feeling.” Adam said. “I think I’ll take your leave now. I hope you make things right with him.” He said to Kurt. Rachel was grinning so much her face threatened to split into two. ‘I’m amazing!!’ she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Whew! This was a long chapter… 
> 
> I know it isn’t that great but still please review! I’ll try to put the next one soon.


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – I really don’t have an explanation as to why this chapter is SOOO late

Chapter 5  
After Adam left Santana asked, “so how are you actually going to get him back?”. “I don’t know!! Ok?!” Kurt said flustered. He was still getting over his adrenaline rush. This was all too much for him.   
“Ok. Take a deep breath Kurt. Let’s figure this out.” Rachel said. He nodded. “first let’s take a look at the first flight that takes you to Ohio. That is in……. 3hours! Great!” she continued.  
“So, you go pack and go to sleep while we book your ticket.” Santana added. “ok” is all he said and rushed off to pack. He couldn’t help feeling a little giddy. He was going to see Blaine again! He contemplated calling Blaine but decided against it and decided to surprise. But he still had the tiny little voice saying, what if Blaine had already moved on? What if he found someone else? So, he texted Sam.  
Kurt-   
Hey Sam!  
Sam-  
Hey bro! what are you doing this up late? Isn’t it like 12 in New York?  
Kurt-  
Don’t worry about it. I just wanted to ask whether Blaine was still single and if I came, he would take me back?  
Sam-  
Heck yeah! You got nothing to worry about. Wait! You’re coming back?  
Kurt-  
Yup. Turns out I can’t live without him. Ever since I broke up with him, there’s only one word going on and on in my brain. Blaine Blaine. Even though what he did was wrong it’s not like I was a pure angel either.  
Sam-   
Ok. He gonna freak out when I tell him!  
Kurt-  
don’t tell him. Its gonna be a surprise. And is he free the whole day tomorrow?  
Sam-  
Sure man, I won’t tell him and yeah, he’s totally free tomorrow and his parents aren’t home either.  
Kurt-  
Ok. Thanks. See you tomorrow then. 😊  
Sam-  
😉. See ya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N SOOOO THAT’S IT FOR NOW. I KNOW IT’S THE SHORTEST CHAPTER YET, BUT I’VE BEEN VERY BUSY. EXCUSE MY GRAMMAR ERRORS ENGLISH ISN’T MY FIRST LANGUAGE. BUT I’M GOING TO BE MORE REGULAR.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
